Through A Kittens Eyes
by armydreamer
Summary: Kitty at 18 is highly talented though she doesn't believe in love, though she is still kind and sweet and not easily broken, and has a compassion most have never seen. but when the joker kidnaps her can he make her see love isn't just pain and sorrow?


_**I do not own any of the original DC character's. Just Kitty and Alex. And the story line for this story is a bit different then the original don't like it then original dark knight, like cat woman was not in there.**_

It was about dinner time, we had decided to go out to eat to Bruce's restaurant, or rather one of the many things he owned. Selina Kyle is my mother and is now engaged to the re noun billionaire Bruce Wayne. I am her daughter Kitty Kyle, Bruce is taking the task and stepping up to take in a woman and a stepdaughter.

Not that he'll have much trouble with me, I am well into earning my PhD, though I only have a bachelors degree now and I am only 18. To put a long story short, I worked really hard through school and earned a lot of college credits in high school.

Well we were being taken to our seats when we happened to pass Harvey Dent and his lady Rachel Dawes. Harvey and my mother go back to Harvard being practically inseparable best friends, as for Bruce and Rachel from what my mother told me the two of them were quite the lovers. So it seemed to be a little uneasy for my mom to be around her.

"Ah, Rachel fancy meeting you here," Bruce had a cocky, yet smooth tone. "And this must be the big time hero everyone is talking about, Harvey Dent," he extended his hand to Harvey, he gave a stern handshake.

"Nice to meet you Bruce, Rachel has told me everything about you," he said with a warming smile.

"Not everything I hope," Bruce replied with a small chuckle in his voice.

"Ah, Selina, Kitty, how are you two doing? Well I hope." he said noticing us standing there off to the side.

"We are doing well, did I tell you Kitty will be attending Yale next year." my mother likes to add that in everywhere, it is rather humoring to me though.

"Well congratulations, there Kitten, we should celebrate with a drink, why don't you guy's pull up a table and sit with us?" Harvey or uncle Harvey to me, he is my godfather and for all intense purposes my dad. He looked at my mom with a hopeful smile.

"Uh.. I don't think that is allowed," Rachel cut in, she seemed very awkward and nervous having my mother around.

"Nonsense it is most certainly okay, after all I own this place," Bruce was now showing off. I really could not help but laugh.

"Then please sit." Harvey, stood up and walked over to the empty table to the right of him, as well did Bruce, they moved the table over. Bruce took the seat next to Rachel, my mother next to Uncle Harvey, and I got head of the table, oh lucky me.

Dinner seemed to drag on for what seemed like hours, curse Alex for running this late. They were all caught up in a conversation about, marriage and Batman.

I finally decide to quit day dreaming and participate in the conversation, "I still can not believe that it took Bruce Wayne to Get u to settle down again Selina, Who would of thought that, he would do the impossible, I swear Mr. Wayne you must be cupid himself," Uncle Harvey was once again teasing my mom about being single for so long..

"Well what can I say? You would have to be a crazed lunatic to pass this catch like this," he said leaning over across the table to kiss my mother, she turned bright scarlet color. I just lightly chuckled.

"So kitty where is Mr. Alex?" my mom questioned trying to find away to change her embarrassing subject.

"Running late, it's not like him to leave me hanging with out a phone call," and as if he was on cue Alex comes rushing to the table,

"Sorry for running late, horrible traffic, bank robbery down the road," he said out of breath.

"Gee and I was starting to wonder if you stood me up," I smirked.

"Ha ha that would never happen," he smiled at me. Alex would make any girl go crazy, hes tall around 6"3, deep blue eyes, jet black hair, and a stocky build.

"Well nice of you to finally join us Alex," my mom said in between chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah," he said not really caring. "We can all just pick on Alex," he said in a false mock tone.

"How have you been Alex? staying out of trouble I hope," Bruce asked.

"Yes," Alex answered rolling his eyes.

Alex sat down at the other side of the table, we really did not have much of a conversation. Dinner went really slow, I thought I was going to fall asleep, by the end of the night my mother did not look pleased and I could only imagine why, because Bruce was pining over Rachel practically the entire evening.

As we stood up from the table, Bruce turned to Uncle Harvey, "So in about 3 weeks I will hold you a fund raiser?"

"That is not necessary Bruce, I don't run for another 3 years." Uncle Harvey said.

"Yes but one fund raiser from me and you will not need another one," Bruce had his smirk back on his face.

"Alright we should all be going,'' my mom said in a cool tone. She was very mad indeed, the ride home should be interesting.

Bruce and my mother left, leaving me to go with Alex. As we walked out of the restaurant we headed to his Porsche.

"So I guess you should know Alex, I got excepted to Yale, fall semester starts September 6th," I told him with a deep, nervous sigh.

He turned to look at me, a small smile appeared on his lips, but his eyes were sad, I hated hurting people epically Alex, he's my best friend and I hate him being sad,"That's great kitty... really great."

He just stared down at his feet for a few minutes, the look in his eyes showed he was deep in thought, we had gotten into the car and were half way to the pent house before he finally spoke, "Why do you have to go?" he asked sadness fully herd in his voice.

"Because, it is what is best, I need to get away from Gotham, start fresh, we both knew I would once I turned 18 and well the option is finally here, Yale has the one of the nation's top medical programs, I just can't give that up Alex," I had a serious tone, there was no chance in hell I would pass this opportunity.

"What is wrong with Gotham University, you know damn well it is the best one in the state," he was starting to get irritated.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes "Look Alex, I am not going to argue with you, I made my decision, I am going and that is final," I said in a firm tone.

"ugh, fine what ever you say," Alex grunted in frustration.

We finally reached the house, "Stay over tonight?" I asked, my tone sounded more hopeful then I had intended it to.

"Can't got business, that needs attending to," he answered back still plenty irritated with me.

"Please come in, even for a little it," I said with a fake pouted lip.

Alex just laughed, "You know I can't resist you when you do that"

"So you'll stay for a little while then?" I asked smiling in victory knowing that he would.

"yes.." he was all he said..

We went inside and headed straight to my room, which was painted in a bright blue room accented with, silver curtains hanging over the big window, my bed was a fluffy bed, with a silver comforter and a silver canopy hanging over my bed on my bed, the floors were gray marble, the room was just a little to formal for me but I loved it, I also had a balcony which had a small table and three chairs.

Out of no where Alex tackled me to my bed and started tickling me "I cannot believe you are leaving me Kitten, what am I going to do with out you," he had a dramatic tone in his voice I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come with me then, you have the grades to get in, not to mention someone has to keep those collage boys away from me, especially now that I am 18," he just shook his head no, I knew he couldn't go his fathers company was here that he took over, Alex the youngest billionaire in the United States. Every girl would kill to be with him, that is but me, I know him all to well to even consider him to be of boyfriend material, not that I would know I don't date, it is to dangerous, or maybe it is that I am to smart for my own good.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Alex asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Work, then some weird mob, meeting my mother is attending or I should say Cat Woman," I chuckled at that thought, only Alex and I were the only ones that knew the true identity to Cat woman. Gotham's greatest criminal, never caught, and terrified. It was always funny to me, she had a perfect job, engaged to Gotham's best catch, and still wanted to rob from bank's and mess with the mafia, not to mention in love with batman, they've been having an affair ever sense he appeared in Gotham.

See the relationship between Bruce and my mother was strange, thought they were in love with each other, they both wanted other people, my mother wanted batman, I haven't the slightest clue why, and Bruce longed for Rachel Dawes. It was a relationship I never understood and it made me stay clear of love it was to complicated, the closest thing I got to it was Alex.

"Oh, okay, just be careful," he said cautiously.

"I always am," I told him with a smile.

"You are a crazy girl, you know that right," he said rolling his eyes.

"I know," I chuckled.

Alex Looked at his watch "Well it is late, I have got to get going."

I walked him to the door we said our good byes then, I headed upstairs, cleaned up for bed, dressing in a tank gray tank top and black running sweats. I put my jet black hair in a bun, when down it was down to the middle of my back, I removed my contacts, I have bright yellow cat eyes, like my mother which is how I got my name and why my mom took the name Cat Woman that stands out because of my hair, my body was toned, from doing gymnastics along with kick boxing and mixed martial arts,and I weighed 120 standing at 5"4 I had an hourglass shape body.

I pulled the sheets back and crawled into bed, with a big day on my mind for tomorrow. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
